Caffeine Withdrawl
by GeniusTrash
Summary: During Christmas break of Junior year, Tweek gets kidnapped. Can his friends save him before it's too late? How low will Tweek's mental health decline? Will Craig Tucker beat the crap out of Cartman for being a homophobic jerk? Rated T for language, some self harm, and MENTIONING of drinking and sex. Not a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

The boy sat, watching the sun go down for the third time since his friend went missing. Was it his fault for the kidnapping? Craig did kind of ignore Tweek when he had sent a storm of horrified texts on Christmas morning. He pulled at the sides of his blue hat and grunted in frustration.

The high school baseball team captain, astronomy genius, and rodent enthusiast had someone tear away a part of him. Three days later, he was still unable to find his missing piece.

"Dude…. Dude how long have you been sitting out here?" He turned around to none other than Clyde.

Clyde was the stereotypical lovable wannabe ladies' man. He was the most frequent customer of the girl bar in town because boy had a soft spot for wings and future prostitutes. He wasn't the smartest. Actually he was far from it in fact, but he took extreme interest in video games. He'd be the go to guy when you were stuck on a level, had trouble mining diamonds in minecraft, or just wanted someone to play a stupid game before you to see if it was good.

Clyde had worn his ruby red and sky blue jacket, as usual. He didn't hide his brown hair with a hat like most kids did around, except for when they played superheroes or something.

"I don't know," Craig lied, " Maybe a few minutes?" He hoped his best friend wouldn't see through his bullshit, but even Clyde was able to read it out of the black haired boy's icy blue eyes.

"Is this about your boyfriend? You know it's not your fault right?"

Craig flipped his friend the bird.

"Fuck you, Craig." Clyde chuckled, but the smile slowly wore off his face.  
"I'm serious, though, Craig. I'm kinda worried about you. All your tweets have turned from things you got Stripe for Christmas to basically… well depression."  
"The cops don't wanna do anything. They don't want anything to do with some gay junior being kidnapped."

Stripe- well, Stripe number four was basically what Craig cared about the most. He was a small sunset orange american guinea pig- and basically the boy's heart and soul, but in a rodent. If someone tried to mess with Stripe Craig would probably murder everyone within his reach.

"People were probably fed up with a million pictures of him in costumes anyway."  
"Dude… "

He turned away from Clyde before he could see him react. Craig had made the other boy sit through hundreds of rants about just how much he loved his pet. The fact that he wasn't shoving Stripe in Clyde's face for a day made Clyde sick to his stomach. Three days had him ready to vomit. This was not okay. His friend was not okay.

Craig tore at his hoodie and sighed. He shuffled over a bit so Clyde could sit down with him on the bench. The palpable quiet was between the two cut by some other local kids showing up.

"Hey guys!" Token said.  
"Whats u-up fellas?" Jimmy said.  
"Hi guys," the two on the bench said at the same time.

They were all friends since pre-school, and Tweek was in their group too. When they got tired of putting up with 'I do no wrong Kyle' and 'Eric Cuntman' (Craig had refused to let the nicknames he came up with leave their little group), they would hang out on their own. The five of them were notorious for their high scores in games they played when avoiding the others.

"Craig's moping about Tweek." Craig flipped his friend off again after he spat that out. His face, usually stoic and cold, was fading away into tears.

"It's not your fault Craig," Token started,  
"But he texted me!" The boy screamed, "I told him he was having another episode and talked about his fucking feelings. I should have told him to scream, wake up his parents, or something! He knows how to fight, he's beaten the living shit out of me before, but someone took him, guys. I fucked up! There's nothing I can do! Not even the cops are gonna help. What if he's dead? What if he's dying, or a sex slave, or maybe-"  
"Dude, chill. You sound like him now."

Craig paused. He felt like a brick was on top of his chest, a nuclear bomb was blowing up in his head, and at the same time he was drowning. It felt like he was trapped in some masochist's wet dream. Was this a panic attack? Tweek had these constantly. These sucked.

"Sorry," he said with a sharp exhale, "sorry."  
"Don't worry Craig. We can he-e-el.. We can hel-l-l-"  
Token cut him off. "What Jimmy is trying to say is that we'll help."  
"Yeah dude! I'll even stay away from Raisin's until we find him!"  
"Wow," Craig started. He wiped his face and turned to the brunette with a smug look.

"You staying away from that porn bar is such a great deal of willpower," he said sarcastically.

Clyde then went on for a ten minute rant about the place which consisted of Jimmy and Craig interrupting to laugh at him.

Token sighed at the bickering between his friends. "Come on guys, let's head to my house to come up with a plan. Should I call up the other guys for some help?

 _The blonde put his phone to his ear again and sighed._

 _"It's just the anxiety honey… Take deep breaths. Tell me how you feel babe."_

 _It was late, he should get some rest. But the boy couldn't. He let himself breathe in for a minute before ranting into the phone._

 _"I'm scared man… I swear to god I heard someone outside! I'm gonna die! What if it's Garrison.. agh.. the PRESIDENT!"  
"Are you scared of the President?"  
"Y-yeah.. AGH!.. He's… he talks too much. He's gonna kill the town. He'll kill you!"  
"Babe I'm fine."  
"But… what if you're not? OH GOD WHAT IF YOU DIE? You could die! You could've been an astrona-"  
"You're worried about me? Tweek I'll be okay."  
"But… what if you.. AGH! What if you die and it's m-my… my fault?"  
"Try going to sleep. If you can't just text me again okay? I'll be up for you."  
"Er… Okay.. I guess… Thank you, Craig."_

 _He shut off his phone, tensing up as the light from it seemed to go in a taunting manner, as if it were trying to make the boy cry. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and try to breathe- which honestly was hard enough on it's own. Tweek knew he wasn't sleeping anytime soon, but he decided to try. If not for him, for his friend. He didn't like bugging him as much as he did, but Craig had previously told him to call when things got real bad._

 _The boy had done a ridiculous amount of things in the past. He tried art. Drawing, painting, and sculpting weren't exactly easy with shaky hands. Baking was too messy to try that late, and playing legos was hopeless this late. They were on the other side of his room, and what if the gnomes got him?_

 _However, not all the attempts he made were exactly healthy. He attempted to drink coffee until he was in some sort of high by encouraging his parents to test their latest caffeinated concoctions on him, but that never worked. All he had now was an addiction. He took some liquor bottles from his dad a few times. All the empty ones he wanted were piled in a can outside, and broken glass was plenty sharp enough for what he needed them for._

 _Then he thought of it, something to numb him into slumber. After looking out of the window one last time and seeing nothing, he reached under his pillow for his pocket knife. Tweek had found it when cleaning up his parents coffee shop on someone's seat and now it was his. It was definetly an upgrade from the jagged bottle glass._

 _He rolled up his left sleeve and glared at his skin that was once a smooth porcelain white. It was now covered in red lines. His right wrist wasn't exactly a fresh canvas either. The boy grunted as the silver blade in his hand pierced through his wrist._

 _A wave of intoxicating numbness filled his body. The blonde couldn't stop smiling, so he gave himself another. He continued on until his entire arm was covered in droplets of blood running down his skin._

 _Tweek pulled the bag of alcohol wipes and started to clean himself, hissing at the sudden sting._

 _Then the window shattered. Before he could even scream, someone had picked him up by the waist and sprinted him out of his house. He heard his parents begin to stir in their bedroom and eventually shriek in horror with the eyesore left behind. He cringed at the thought of the amount of blood they would find._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME? AGH! LET ME GO!"_

 _He was replied to with a slap to the face. The boy could only scream, to which he got another hit for, but this time it was a blow to the stomach. He groaned at the pain, wincing as he was thrown upon someone's shoulder._

 _"What… AGH!… What d-do you w-want with me?"  
"Right now, for you to shut the fuck up." His abductor was tall and muscular. The man's voice was sharp and strong, which was shocking due to the mask he wore made out of a Terrance and Phillip t-shirt._

 _It was three in the morning. Craig had just talked with him a couple hour ago, telling him to breathe and tell Craig how he felt._

 _He fucking knew someone was outside his window. Tweek heard the person murmuring into their phone, but hide every few minutes so when he tried to get some help, he was only seen as a lunatic, or well, just as much as usual._

 _He didn't bother trying to ask again after that. Hell, he even got himself to stop screaming out of fear of a worse hit. The twitching he couldn't stop- and he occasionally received some slaps on the head for that._

 _"Tweek Tweak… correct?"  
"Who's a-asking? Jesus christ are you gonna kill me?"  
"If you aren't Tweek, sure."  
"What are you gonna do to me… Do you work for North Korea? Are you gonna send me to some prison? Am I gonna be sent to Japan for some girls to draw me with-" before he could finish, his abductor had him on the ground, and the barrel of a gun met his forehead._

 _"CHRIST!" He was screaming again, and maybe at this point he pissed his pants. Maybe that was the weird smell taking up the air around him. Then a clammy hand covered his mouth._

 _"Listen here, kid. I ask the fucking questions. You answer, briefly. If you scream or if you try and run away, I'll make you suffer. Got it?"  
"Yes S-sir."_

 _Tweek was an excellent liar of course, a great actor too, and the second that gun was lifted from his head he ran._

 _He had no idea where in hell he was. Was he even in South Park anymore? All he could see for miles and miles were trees. When his kidnapper was out of eyesight he started screaming again. The blonde pulled at the mop atop his head and cried._

 _Every few minutes, Tweek would turn and look behind him. There wasn't much, even his footsteps were covered up by the pounding snow._

 _After a while, Tweek lost feeling in his hands and feet. It was freezing after all, and not wearing a coat, shoes, or gloves wasn't exactly the best thing in that weather._

 _"S-so… So cold.. N-need help…"_

 _He trudged on for a couple more minutes before having to lean on a tree for support._

 _"Fuck… is this how I'm gonna di-" he was cut off by his own scream. The man had found him, somehow._

 _He heard his bones break as the kidnapper attacked him. First went his left wrist when he was thrown against the ground. Then went a rib. Each blow came with a crack and a scream until the gun was whipped out._

 _"P-please. Just make i-it quick. If you're killing me, whatever. Just make it quick.."  
The kidnapper laughed._

 _"What's so f-funny?"_

 _The kidnapper with his free hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. He placed it over the boy's mouth and nose._

 _"Just breathe in and we won't have to deal with each other for awhile."_


	2. Chapter 2

Token gave a look of welcome to everyone in the room before speaking. They were all seated on his basement floor waiting for their friend to give some on the spot eloquent speech. Everyone but Kenny and Cartman at least. Impatience was written all over their faces.

"Hey guys! Thanks for all coming over on such short notice!"  
"Uh… I thought we were having a party," Kenny interrupted. He had tossed his dirtied orange parka on the floor next to him, leaving the boy in a t-shirt and mangled jeans.  
"Yeah Black Boy! You said booze and boobs! I know Kenny's got some beer in his truck, but I ain't seein' titties!" Everyone groaned at Eric Cartman's statement, even Butters. Craig's patience was ticking away.

"So I maybe lied to one of you…" Token chuckled, "Kenny, I just told you to come over."  
"Cartman texted me to bring beer. I delivered. It's fine if that's not what we're doing, but what the fuck is going on anyway?"  
"Nuh uh!" Cartman started, "I don't think so. I was told party with chicks! I don't see any chicks!"  
"Did you have to invite the fat ass, Token?" Craig whined.  
"Look, the more people helping you find your boyfriend, the faster we'll find him right?"  
"Tweek's gone?" Stan chimed in.  
"Really?" Kyle added.  
"Oh gosh…" Butters had shaken when he spoke. A terrified fire of familiarity had ignited in the boy's eyes.

"I-I heard my mom last night talkin' to my dad about one of 'my friends' in town… and… geez," Butters paused before finishing, as if even he were shocked by the words escaping his mouth.

"I heard the cops… I heard they found the room with a broken window, and all that was on the bed was glass and bloody sheets."  
"Bloody…" Craig thought aloud, shaking at the thoughts of what could have happened to his boyfriend.

"Boo hoo. Craigory's just sad cause he lost his little whore," Cartman laughed, "Don't worry, you'll find a new hole to stick your little penis in-"  
"Take. That. Back. " He glared the fat boy in the eyes. Eric shot daggers bag at Craig, as if begging the raven haired boy to fight him.

Cartman laughed as he began to mimic Tweek, making plenty of jokes about how Tweek wasn't in his place, or else a certain body part would be pushing against his sweatpants on Eric's seat.

"Oooh… My name's Tweek… I'm named after meth and-"  
"D-dude. Chill o-o-out," Jimmy warned, others chimed in to back him.  
"Yeah ass wipe, don't talk like that," Kyle said, "Stop."  
"Make me, Jew. I'm Tweek Tweak.. I'm scared of gnomes stealing my underwear and changing in the locker room. But I loooove it when Tucker sees me and touches my-" before he could finish, Craig had put his enemy in a chokehold.

"Don't. Talk. About. Him. Like. That." Craig hissed, eventually dropping the coughing mess below him.

"Any wayyyyyyys-" Token started, "Tweek's been gone for three days know, and we all know how.. uh.. infatuated the cops are around here with catching innocent people and throwing them in jail."  
"Also shooting kids playing ninjas-"  
"That too Clyde, that too." They all shuddered at the memory.

"But anyways, these cops aren't going to do much-"  
"S-so w-what do we do?" Jimmy inquired.

"We find him ourselves. Fuck, I'll find him myself," Craig growled. "I'll go. He is my boyfriend, my Tweekers, and it's my fault someone took him. He told me someone was outside and I didn't believe him."

"You hear that? Tucker's doing it all himself so we can move on to the booze and boobs!" Stan slapped him and put Eric's hand on his own chest.

"There's your boob fix, fatass," Stan said.  
"Let us help you, Craig. Please," Clyde begged.  
"Yeah, it ain't safe for ya to go out there alone with a kidnapper on the loose!"

Craig grunted at Butters, knowing he was right. He nodded at his friends, most of them cheering at his action.

"Have you actually went in the room, Craig? Since it happened, I mean," asked Kyle.  
"No, I've just been bugging the cops and driving around looking for him."

The boy had searched every coffee shop in the area for Tweek and had pestered every cop. Nothing. No one had told him jack shit.

"Maybe that's a good place to start," Token suggested.  
"But how are we gonna get in? I don't think his parents will respond well to- 'Hey bitches, can we go search your missing son's room at 10 at night for clues because the cop's in this town are dumb cunts? Thanks!'" Kenny said.  
"I know how to get in and out of his house without being seen."  
"Ooooh Craig," Cartman started, "I wonder what you've been using that information for… Late night cock-"  
"Shut up for christ's sake! My boyfriend is fucking gone, the cops here are insane, and you think all I care about is… that? Some people stay here. I'll only take a few with me. His room is kind of small. Eric stays."  
"I'll go," Clyde said  
"Me too," Stan added, nudging Kyle.  
"Oh yeah! Get me away from fat ass!"

The four of them piled into Kyle's red Subaru and drove to Tweek's house on the opposite side of town. Kyle suggested listening to the new Glass Animals album he bought. No one was willing to argue at that point. He hummed to the song 'Pork Soda' as he cruised westward.

Normally, the friends fought for the entire car ride about what music to play. Normally, Craig would blast rock from his phone. Normally, Clyde would fight for songs like Lip Gloss by Lil' Momma or Britney's Toxic. Normally, Craig would always laugh at him and question how he and Tweek were they gay ones of the group. Normally, car rides were a time to chuck cheetos at each other, drink in the backseat, laugh, and occasionally even for one lucky friend (Stan) to have some… alone time with someone (Wendy) in the trunk, all thanks to the always sober get-away driver (Kyle).

Today was not a normal day.

"Is it okay if we park at my house?" Kyle asked.  
"Yeah… His parents won't see us walk around the front."

Kyle pulled into his driveway and turned to the backseats of his car. Craig nodded at him and the four of them headed towards Tweek's house.

 _Waking up in a bed that wasn't yours wasn't always a bad thing. Maybe you were in the hospital rather than dead on the pavement, maybe you were with someone you cared about, or maybe you were just on a cool vacation to somewhere new and even the smell of the same type of sheets seemed foreign to you._

 _This was not exactly one of those times._

 _Tweek woke up with a start, memories of the previous day hitting him hard like a bus. He shrieked at the flickering light above him and put blankets over his head. The boy tried to take in his surroundings as quickly as possible. He still was wearing the same bloodstained pajamas from last night. Both the oversized olive green pants he had on and the snow white shirt were damp. He laughed for a second that he didn't freeze to death, but then winced at a new burning pain. Something in his chest was not right. His right wrist felt funny too and had a small, unfamiliar lump poking out. The blonde gagged._

 _The boy layed back down and threw the blanket away from his face. Within minutes, the light above him ceased to bother him._

 _The room was fancy suite, like some five-star hotel kidnapped him so he could give a review. The walls were painted an eggshell white that matched the bedding. A large flatscreen television sat only a few feet in front of him. On his left was a nightstand with a remote, a pad of used orange sticky notes, and a room key. Tweek flipped through the paper. He could barely make sense of the chicken scratch on the paper._

 _He jumped up when he heard a click. Someone else was here, and all he could do was to play possum until his captor realized he was awake. He squeezed his eyes shut and did his best not to scream._

 _"Yeah, I grabbed the kid. He was a bitch to get, let me tell you man. God, I hope he makes us good ransom cash." He heard the man shuffle across the room towards him. With each step, he processed the voice. It was the same husky voiced asshole who came into his room and kidnapped him last night._

 _"You're right, you're right. They don't pay the price... I get it. Just like the other sorry bastard who-" Tweek gasped a bit too loud when he said that._

 _"I'll call you back."_

 _He felt a cold hand grab onto his broken wrist and cried out in pain. God, it hurt, and he was dead at this point anyway… Right?_

 _"Someone's up."  
"What's g-g-going on?" He asked, hissing at the pain his twitching brought him. He opened his eyes to a hand immediately covering them up.  
"Tweek Tweak?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"Your parents say you've been helping them rake in a lot of cash lately with the business."  
"I help a-advertise and r-run the shop sir."  
"You advertise?"  
"Yeah… A-apparently it's b-brought us in a bunch of new r-revenue- wait.." The blonde's blood went cold after processing what his captor had said._

 _"Why do y-you care? AGH! Who are you? H-how do you know my name? Why did you take me?"  
"You're gonna make me some money. That's why."  
"M-money?"  
"I'll ransom you. Until I get an answer from your parents, yes or no, you stay with me."  
"W-what if… What if they say no?"  
"It's only happened once, honestly. Gay kid, rich family, unaccepting parents. Let's just say the kid didn't exactly love where he ended up."_

 _Tweek gulped._

 _"Don't worry kid. Your parents will probably take you back. It's not like you're gay or anything… Are you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Craig?"  
"Yeah Kyle?"  
"How often do you do this?"  
"I don't know, a few times a week maybe. Why?"  
"Well," the ginger simply gestured to the attic. It was basically Craig's second room. NASA posters lined the walls, a pastel green couch with week-old coffee and soda stains stood behind a mocha brown uke. Red racer pajamas sat folded neatly on the arm of the chair.

"I come here when I'm sick of my family, I guess. Tweek says it's fine. His family doesn't seem to know they HAD an attic."

The four of them had just scaled Tweek's house. The parents were speaking to each other below them, murmuring something about their son.

"They'll go to bed soon. After that we sneak down into his room. Okay?"

His friends gave him a firm nod and explored social media while Craig listened to Tweek's parents talk about his boyfriend.

"They sent the video again…. honey… I'm scared." It was the father that spoke.

Who was they? Video?

"We'll send it to the cops tomorrow. Just don't reply… please."  
"Fine."

It took about an hour. When the time came, Craig brought his team to Tweek's room. The boy's room was CLEARLY his. It seemed to always be in a constant state of dishevelment, like him. Various books of myths and evil creatures scattered the floor along with many, many lego bricks.

The four dispersed to search for details throughout the room. Kyle and Stan went to search the closet, Craig inspected the boy's laptop, and Clyde searched the bed in fear of his friend vomiting at what he would find.

Craig played around with the mac on the boy's desk. The password was coffEeanDmeth123, and the folders were still the same as Craig remembered. There were folders for school, gaming, memories, recipes, and one labelled simply: ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ° ).

Craig decided to look in the memories folder, for he had seen the contents of all the others; even including the one labelled with the lenny face (it was porn links. Tweek didn't know Craig had looked in that one either months ago).

The raven haired boy did his best to restrain himself from laughing when he read it's contents. There were videos of his boyfriend and stories Tweek had written throughout the years. Craig clicked on one of the older videos labelled 'W_HY'.

As soon as the recording sparked to life, there little kindergarten aged Tweek sat, shaky and sipping down coffee.

"Okay Tweek!" The teacher cooed, "What's your favorite color?"  
"G-green."  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"Cup-AGH! Cupc-cakes."  
"Awesome! What do you want to be when you grow up sweetie?"  
"Uh… I wanna be a l-le… L-l"  
"Librarian? Landscaper? Lawyer?"  
"N-no… agh.. I wanna be a LESBIAN!"  
The video ended there, and if it hadn't, Craig would have died of laughter.

"Lesbian!" The boy wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes and catching his breath. After calming himself, he turned away from the computer to his friends.

"Anything good in the closet?"  
"No…just clothes.." Stan replied, clearly trying not to laugh.  
"What's so funny? Was it the video?"  
"No.. Not that," Kyle said holding up a jet black scandalous undergarment.  
"We found a fucking thong!" Stan cracked as Kyle said that.

Craig turned pink. Why did his boyfriend own a thong? He never had wanted to exactly get naked in front of Craig- or anyone for that matter. In gym class the blonde would change in the moldy shower stalls, claiming other people seeing his body gave him a panic attack. His shirts were always long sleeved, even in the blistering heat of Summer. He even stopped playing games as a barbarian shortly after fourth grade and stuck with his 'Wonder Tweek' persona because of the outfit the barbarian class would wear.

He turned back to the computer and decided to look through one of the more recent stories Tweek had written called, "Women Without Sin".

As Craig read through, he grew more and more intrigued. Since when could his boyfriend write like this? It was fantastic! He emailed himself the story so he could finish reading it, maybe even with Tweek if they got him soon.

"D-did you find anything Clyde?" Kyle asked. The brunette turned to him, shaking.

"Dude…" Glass was all over the bed, along with a tiny bit of blood and… Tissues? Upon closer inspection, a bloodstained swiss army knife lay under the glass along with shriveled up and red wet wipes. In fact, a whole package of alcohol wipes was out on the bed too. The three walked over to the bed and gasped.

Craig's heart skipped a beat. That was Tweek's pocket knife. His mind raced, terrified of his boyfriend being dead. Maybe the blondehad done something just as bad.

"What the fuck," Stan said, "this… doesn't seem right."  
"No shit," replied Clyde in a snarky manner.  
"No… I mean… why would some dick kidnap someone and leave red baby wipes?"  
"Maybe he didn't leave them here," suggested Kyle, picking up the pillow to see if anything hid beneath.

"Maybe Tweek left them her- holy shit!" Enough baby wipes to last a mother of fifteen twenty years fell out of the case. Each one shriveled and reeked of age.

No, thought Craig. No, no, no. Was that why the blonde was so anxious about his body? Was that why Tweek would steal makeup wipes and run to the bathroom during school? Craig scrolled back through the memories folder, and found images that made him want to vomit.

There was Tweek's wrist in fourth grade, clean. Then pictures came up from every year after that. Ten lines. Twenty lines. Forty lines. Sixty lines. Eighty Lines. One hundred lines of red on his wrist, each with updates underneath.

"I can't believe I did this."  
"I can't stop."  
"God, I'm pathetic."  
"Should I quit? No, not now. It's too late."  
"I'm so awful. I deserve to suffer."

The last one hit Craig like as hard as a bullet train.

"I wish I had the balls to fucking kill myself."

There was no stopping the faucets that poured down the boy's face. Tweek, his boyfriend, wanted to die.

Craig felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Clyde who stood facing the computer, a look of pure shock on his face. Kyle and Stan soon followed.

"Fucking hell," muttered the red haired boy, "he… he did that?"

The four stood in silence for what felt like eons, and shockingly, Clyde was the first to break it.

"Craig are you okay?"  
"What if he lied to me? What if he killed himself instead?"  
"Craig-"  
"It's my fault he's gone!"  
"Craig-"  
"I should've known!"  
"Craig-"  
"WHAT CLYDE?"

Tweek's mother stood behind them, her phone in hand. She sighed.

"He's not dead." She said, holding out her phone.  
"Watch this video, and then please get the fuck out of my house. I'm trying to sleep."

 _The blonde hated everything about this guy's plan to make cash._

 _First of all, someone who isn't stupid would search the bed and figure out his addiction, hopefully not his parents. He felt he was a handful to begin with, and his long list of mental disorders were just even more bricks that weighed his parents down. Tweek didn't need them to know that they were living with something that pathetic._

 _Second, he was going crazy. He hadn't had coffee in two days. The guy holding him gave him a sip of water, which he had tried to refuse, and ten saltine crackers. It had more than he would have had willingly eaten. Tweek saw himself as too fat despite his ribcage poking out of his skin. The one thing the guy had let him do was slice up his non-broken wrist. He'd let himself bleed instead of cleaning himself, which he felt was good for him._

 _"I don't deserve to be clean. Right?" He would ask his captor, who would simply grunt in his direction and shake his head, as if he already knew that Tweek's parents would be the second to say no to their child._

 _Third, the ropes he was currently tied up in itched and the bag over his head tickled his nose. He was sat in a hard plastic chair, ropes tying his thin legs to the cold metal legs of the chair, his back to the supporting side, and his arms together, but his wrists free. He shook, occasionally screeching at the sudden clicks of a camera._

 _Then the recording started. He felt the eyes of the future viewers of the video on him. His captor, a muscular guy with a buzzcut formally arrested for hate crimes and child abduction, looked him in the eyes as he removed the bag. The blonde twitched at the sudden flash of light._

 _"M-mom…. D-dad… I'm… I'm- GAH! I'm fine. Don't waste your m-money on this lunatic." The camera then panned down to his wrists, covered with cuts and bruises. The camera then shot to his chest and his battered face._

 _"$50,000 dollars, new years day, or he croaks."  
"F-fifty? Jesus, that's so much! Don't waste that shit on me! Buy a new car… Or something! I'm fine- OW!" The knife that he used to paint his wrists with scars was pressed to his throat._

 _"You have four days!"_

Kyle had vomited on the floor. Stan soon followed. Clyde was weeping, but Craig hadn't said anything. He was quiet, too quiet to be exact. The sound of something hitting the floor echoed throughout the room.

"Craig... honey," Mrs. Tweak said while getting down on her knees, "are you alright?"

The only response she received was the roaring winds of Winter clashing with the sides of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ten bucks says he cries when he wakes up."  
"Shut up asshole," Stan says.  
"But really guys, he's waking up. Any last bets?"  
"E-eric, you suck. Why w-were you invited? Go home." Jimmy said.

Craig groaned as he felt something cold rest on his forehead. He opened his eyes to what felt like millions of cameras being pressed into his face. He was back in Token's basement.

Kyle, the unofficial medic of the group, was holding a bag of frozen peas to Craig's forehead. The ginger shooed off some of the people hovering over Craig and pressed his thumb on Craig's wrist and waited a minute before muttering some numbers and sighing.

"Normal pulse.. he should be okay now."

He had a knack for medicine, but Craig could never understand when and why this occurred. Maybe it was to piss off his father; an attorney who had hoped to pass off his career off his son. It could be due to the fact that he was always sober because of his diabetes paranoia. Even Scott Malkinson who had been dealing with the disease for years told Kyle to "chill the fuck out and take a shot". A more likely scenario was to use as a baseline for his argument that he, Kyle Brofloski, was the smartest person in South Park. Either way, it was useful, so the raven haired boy didn't complain.

"Well, what the fuck are we going to do?" Stan said.  
"We should let him be," Cartman snickered, "he'll probably just be sold to some whorehouse and he'll take dicks up his ass for the rest of his life. The fag won't complain. He'll get some real sex before dying of AIDS or some shit."

Craig was up now. He shoved Kyle to the side and was taking a fighting stance. He growled at the fat boy and his face grew red. This only egged Eric on.

"Aw, is the fag upset? Am I really breaking Craig- the emotional rock? Maybe it's just Tweek, that freak show. That shit's not natural. Little fucker. If he and you were the last people on Earth you'd be doing anal instead of repopulating. That shit's not natural!"  
"Uh.. Eric?" Butters started, " Sorry to interrupt ya but, well gee, that doesn't even make sense. They couldn't repopulate because-"  
"Fuck you! You're no better off! I saw your texts to your little fag friend from that camp!"  
"E-eric… he's just my friend…"  
"Friend who you sent dick pics to? Jesus, you guys are being taken over by fags! What's next? Stan fucking Kyle's brains out on my bed? Anyways, Tweeky-dink! Jesus, what's he good for anyways? Maybe he'll make good tinder for the fire in hell. When you and Tweek end up there you'll be able to fuck him all you want!"

Craig hated it when Cartman talked about the… activities between him and his boyfriend. The blonde was terrified of doing anything of the sort, so they never did. The farthest the two ever got was kissing, which was okay. Did Craig want to go farther? Sure. But he didn't want to scare his boyfriend off. He thought he already did (maybe he shouldn't have sent him those lovely images after he took a shower) until finding that folder on Tweek's laptop containing some links to pornhub and a list of things he wanted to do… His shower pictures were also there... Craig had to wash a bunch of socks that week.

Craig hadn't realized tears were running down his cheeks until Cartman pointed them out. That's when he lost it. He lunged at Eric, punching and kicking him while screaming. Stan and Clyde, the strongest of the group, failed to pull him away more than once. Butters reluctantly cheered him on.

After about five minutes, Clyde and Stan were able to yank Craig off of Eric. He was still crying. Blood trickled down Cartman's face.

"I'm going home. Fuck you faggots."

After Cartman limped upstairs, Craig's captors dropped him onto the floor.

"Christ," Clyde huffed, "I've never seen you like that."  
Craig attempted to stable his breathing but failed. Shaky breaths escaped him every few seconds, and all he could do was wipe his eyes every few seconds and hope no one would notice that he couldn't stop crying.

Clyde pulled him aside while he got the rest of the guys there to start up a game of Cards Against Humanity.

"Are you okay man?" Clyde asked.  
"Fucking f-fabulous" he spat.  
"I mean really. You haven't talked about Stripe or anything. And you're crying."  
"Yeah, your point?"  
"You NEVER get this upset. Like, I cry all the time, but you? I haven't seen you cry since… since… I've never seen you cry before this whole ordeal."

Craig laughed at that. He was proud to say he built a reputation for being a rock. He's been a shoulder to cry on for most of his friends and tried to show little to no emotion when everything in his life went wrong. The last time he even remembered crying was his coming out process in fourth grade. He was so lost in his own head during that time, and his father being unsupportive didn't exactly help. He hadn't realized he'd developed a type (blonde boys who really just needed a hug) and when everything came crashing down he lost it.

Now wasn't too different.

"He's such a dick. Tweek isn't like that. Being gay isn't like that. Hell, Tweek's horrified of doing ANYTHING with sex. If he's being sold as a sex slave…. fuck… "  
"You'll get there. Bebe had an issue somewhat like that… She was horrified of getting pregnant. Then once I got into her pants once she-"  
"Okay, not looking for sex advice. Thanks though. I guess I'm just upset about him being gone and not knowing about… well… what he did when he got too sad. He used to wake me up at 3am when he had panic attacks. He eventually stopped and I thought he was getting better. I guess not huh?"  
"Jesus. Crying, having sex issues, and talking about his feelings. Who are you and where is Craig?"

They laughed at that. Clyde handed his friend a small box.

"You'll be needing these when we find him," Clyde said. He winked at his friend, who stopped crying and was now a dark shade of crimson.

Then his phone buzzed.

 _"What's the point in waiting?" Tweek asked, tracing the scars on his wrist with his right index finger._

 _The blonde had lost track of time. At first he had used the lines of red on his wrists, but after a couple days lines began to overlap. When he looked in the mirror he could only groan. His hair was knotted and messy. The tint of light in his olive eyes had dimmed. He was still thin and lanky, in fact he had lost a few pounds already. The boy was happy with that. He hated his body. He felt that a bit of fat loss wouldn't kill him._

 _"They're not going to pay that kind of money for me. Why don't you just kill me?"_

 _A silence fell between the two. The man scratched his nose and untied the ruby red bow tie that was wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a three piece suit which amused the blonde. He had never seen a man so gigantic put on a two inch big bow-tie, or anything that fancy. Why was he doing it? Apparently "just because I'm working doesn't mean I should miss out on the bar and the pretty girl down the street". He reeked of champagne and sweat. Tweek could only imagine why._

 _The man broke the silence. "I'm not planning on killing you. There's a good sex slave trade in New York City."_

 _Tweek gulped._

 _"Slave?"_

 _Before, he hadn't cared if someone would came to his rescue. Hell, he prayed no one would. He thought that this would be his end. He wouldn't have to explain the scars on his wrists. His parents could have never confronted him about his stories- 'Women Without Sin' would have been the worst to explain. Forbidden love did include a lot of unsafe sex. Whether it be an issue of origin, race, gender, family, or status, people would always be down to fuck._

 _Instead, he now would have to face his worst nightmare if there was no knight in shining armor to save him._

 _"People are begging for a kid like you. I've got an offer for 100,000 dollars. Do you know what I can buy for that kind of cash? I figured, being the nice guy I am, I'd let your parents have a shot of getting you back. Also the guy interested in you kind of creeps me the fuck out."_  
 _"W-what? I can't do that…"_  
 _"You have a hole in your ass."_  
 _"I've never had sex before… I can't just do that… I… I.. I have a boyfriend- FUCK!" Tweek remembered the whole lecture his captor gave. Now he knew he was booking a flight to New York._

 _"You're gay?"_  
 _"Uh…"_  
 _"I might as well get my plane ticket now!" He laughed._

 _"Maybe if I grab your little boyfriend of yours, I'll make some more money! That creep will love two kids rather than one."_  
 _"P-please! Don't!" Tweek got down onto his knees and begged. His captor knew he was too weak and horrified to run away, so he was free to remain untied unless he did something stupid._

 _"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."_

 _He punched Tweek in the balls as hard as he could. The boy screamed._

 _"What's his name?"_  
 _"A-as if I'd- AGH- tell you!" He put his hands in front of him to try prevent any other blows._

 _The man pulled back and reached into his own pocket._

 _"Lucky for me, I have something that could help." He whipped out Tweek's phone. The blonde's blood ran cold._

 _"Let's go through this together, shall we?"_  
 _"P-please don't d-do this-"_

 _Tweek knew that it wouldn't take the man long to find something embarrassing. He gave away his phone passcode, 0125 (Craig's Birthday) in fear of another hit. He'd probably find his stories, his anxiety journals, and maybe worst of all-_

 _"Aw look here, you have some jack-off material in your photos."_

 _That. He had to find that of all the things to find._

 _Tweek turned pink. No one knew of his habits. No one, not even his boyfriend, new what exactly he wanted to do with someone. Now some stranger was scrolling through his stash. What could only be worse was if Craig found it. Craig would dump him in a second! Tweek was such a freak! The boy could barely look at himself in the mirror. He was horrified Craig wouldn't want to touch him if he saw him without a shirt on, more or less his pants. He saw himself as nothing but an ugly waste of life. Why waste Craig's time so he could feel good for maybe a minute?_

 _"Please stop." Tweek was still unable to get up from the punch._  
 _"I'm far from done, kid. Let's go through your contacts shall we… Mom… Dad… I assume 'Chullo hat slut' is someone special considering those images I found with-"_  
 _"Please… leave my Craig alone- FUCK!"_  
 _"Craig, you say? Maybe I'll pay this Craig a little visit."_  
 _"Please! Please leave him alone!"_

 _Tweek jumped onto his captor and clawed at him. He bit and scratched until his victim got over the shock. He swung at the blonde and missed. His attempt was returned with a deep cut that left bright red blood running down his tan cheek. After that, he was able to grab at the boy's throat._

 _"Don't fucking try that shit on me, kid."_

 _Tweek writhed and thrashed until he couldn't. He felt his body grow numb and the world around him start to fade._

 _The hand grabbing his throat released him to start typing. He was texting someone… He was texting Craig._

 _"What are you doing?"_  
 _"Sending your little boyfriend a message- but first.."_

 _He lunged at Tweek, grabbing the boy's wrists and ankles and putting them into two puke green plastic ties._

 _"After that shit I'm not letting you get up again." Tweek groaned. Not moving for a few days would be annoying. He'd probably die here; which seemed okay to him. It was going to happen someday, why not here?_

 _"You're not getting your hands on your favorite little knife either." That's when shivers ran down his spine. He tried to yell out in protest but received a slap in the face instead. He felt a warm liquid fall from his nose._

 _He watched his captor write out a text._

 _T: Chullo slut, want your boyfriend back?_

 _He watched him select a not so innocent picture of Craig and send it. Then he saw the typing bubble._

 _"J-jesus…"_

 _C:Tweek? Is that you?_

 _His captor shined the flash right into the blonde's eyes._

 _T: No… I've got your little freak though. He has some LOVELY images of you on his phone._  
 _C: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?_  
 _T: Doesn't matter. You have 72 hours for someone to get me $50,000 or else you can say goodbye do your horny sadistic little friend._  
 _C: WTF?_

 _His captor pulled out his own phone and texted Tweek a video to be sent off._

 _"W-what are you texting him now?"_  
 _"You'll see…."_

 _When the audio played Tweek nearly shit his pants._

 **Hey everyone! Thank you all for all the follows and awesome comments on my story! Everyone is so nice! AGGHHHH... Anyways, my updating process isn't exactly a pattern. Whenever I feel like a chapter is good enough to post, I submit it- and that can result to 0-2 chapters a week depending on time and my handling of school. Thank you all for everything so far and I really hope you enjoy the story! Chapter 5 should be coming out fairly soon. I think this is going to be roughly 8 chapters long. After I'm done with this, I'm thinking of doing another South Park story (The next centering Butters or Craig discovering his gay) and/or possibly a story about Voltron (my girl Pidge deserves more love and hunk/Lance angst is always interesting), something of my own creation, or possibly something else too! If you enjoy my writing style and have any prompt ideas feel free to send them in! Also I have a list of South Park headcannons I might just list at the bottom of the next chapter.**

 **See you guys soon**

 **-Trash**


	5. Chapter 5

Raising $50,000 in a couple days isn't exactly the easiest thing. Bake sales and car washes only raised so much, hell, the most money they made was from Kenny running around Denver and other cities with a sign saying "I'm not gay but $20 is $20" and having his interested customers pay upfront before running away. That only made $400.

They started going door to door, begging their parents and neighbors for cash. To their surprise, people obliged. Craig's parents gave $5,000 towards the cause.

"I got a bonus from work," his mother admitted, "and truthfully this is better than what I was going to spend it on. We love helping our little gay son!"  
"M-mom!" Craig turned pink, flipping his mother off as she gave him the check. After, she returned the favor while grinning. Then Ruby, who was now twelve years old, came down the stairs with her Elsa purse. She offered her brother her only money she had, $100 and thirty-seven cents.

"Take it." She said, tucking back her clementine hair.

Craig didn't have time to say no.

After getting a grant from the school, a grant from the town, fundraising, money from Tweek's parents, asking their parents, and traveling from the senior home to Wyoming, they only had $28,747.01-they were barely over halfway to the fifty, and with roughly 24 hours left, the search party didn't have time to fuck around. Or at least Craig didn't.

There was a party at Cartman's house later that day for New Years- which no one wanted to miss. As cruel as Eric was, his parties almost made up for it. His mom wasn't exactly one to put her foot down; she would buy the best tasting liquor money could buy for her son and be unfazed by two teenagers fucking on her couch. She was strange, but none of the teenagers in South Park minded after a joint or two.

Clyde pulled his best friend aside and brought him to the park. He knew his friend was beyond furious due to the fact everyone's mindset switched from Tweek to the party. The football star raided Kenny's pick up truck earlier and had an idea to cheer up his friend. He grabbed a bong and a couple bottles from the back of his dad's silver minivan and ran Craig over to the restrooms.

At first, Clyde had tried to ease him with pot- which he turned it down. Then he offered Craig some shots- to which he said no to at first. However, minutes later, Craig accepted one. Then another, and another after that. Before the two knew it, the raven haired boy was downing booze like water. Clyde regretted his decision after his friend began to ramble on.

"Sooooo…. I can't beeeeelieve people want to just go to that asshole's party after he was such a cock…" Craig hiccuped as he took a swig straight from a Jack Daniel's whiskey bottle. The alcohol burned in his throat as it trickled down.

"Tweekers has his life on the line…. He so cute… I wanna fuck him dude… He has a nice ass…. It's tall…" He then burst into laughter.

Craig turned from stone to mush in a matter of minutes. The boy was an odd drunk. He became so ebullient after a few drinks. Tweek always found that funny. The blonde would always laugh when he saw his boyfriend shit-faced; even when he was the one who was sober and had to drive people home.

"Okay buddy," Clyde sighed, "I'm gonna cut you off now. It's nine in the morning and you're already smashed."  
"Pfffffffffft…. Nah man I'm fine. I'm not that drunk…"  
"Yes you are."  
"Nahhhhhhhhh…" Craig slouched against the bathroom wall. His knees buckled beneath him as his head slowly slid farther and farther down. Even his navy blue chullo hat had fallen off his head and he failed to notice. Clyde scooped him up.  
"Maybe this was a dumb idea," Clyde laughed,"getting you this drunk this early."  
"I'm not that drunk! Dude, let me go and I'll walk myself to the car."  
"Fine."

The boy didn't even get two steps in before passing out cold.

 _Tweek woke up to a sting trailing down his forehead. He felt something trickle into his mouth- it tasted like iron. The blonde tried to move his hand to cover the wound, but he couldn't move his hands. He opened his eyes and yelped. He wasn't lying down and he wasn't in his pajamas anymore. He was wearing a perfectly buttoned red shirt and black khakis a size too big. Also he was in a car._

 _He laughed at the outfit. He would never wear this. Red was the exact opposite of green on the color wheel- and green was his color. The blonde would never button his shirt right due to his shaking hands. The khakis- please. Jeans reigned supreme in the pant world according to him._

 _Then the fact of how someone changed him filled his head and he turned pink._

 _The blonde had his wrists tied behind the car's front passenger seat he was in. Warm air from the car's vents grazed his cheek as he took in his surroundings. To put it nicely, the air smelled like shit. Like a dumpster came to life and took a massive crap. Snow pounded against the window of the car._

 _Suddenly someone slipped in the driver's side of the car. It was the man. He was wearing a black puffy coat with faux chocolate brown fur lining the hood. Tweek never got to know his name. He remembered asking once or twice before being shut down by a punch. He didn't mind the pain, but he figured he should shut up now that this guy was able to contact Craig._

 _Tweek sighed. The man sent Craig THAT video of him. He had taken the video originally to respond to the… revealing photos Craig sent to him, but never he never exactly had the balls to actually send it. He thought he had deleted it- but apparently not._

 _The man beside him lit a cigarette. Smoke began to fill the car. The blonde coughed and whimpered at the smoke._

 _Would Craig come for him after that video, or would he spend the rest of his life being someone's fuck-hole?_

 _He fell back asleep against the chair before his mind could answer._

Craig woke up to Clyde staring right into his eyes. His head throbbed and his stomach churned as he tried to move.

"What," Craig started, beginning to snap back to his senses, "Clyde get out of my face…"  
"But I called Kyle and he-"  
"Fuck Kyle!"  
"You may be in my bed- but no thanks!" Kyle called from the doorway.

Craig grunted. He was in Kyle's bed. Being his neighbor for the entirety of his life- sleepovers were sort of inevitable when they where kids. He had spent so much time there the boy could navigate the room with his eyes closed. Despite never being the best of friends, they got along okay. The raven haired boy was not uncommon for getting into arguments with the ginger; however they always were able to laugh together about something.

Kyle came in the room with a bottle of Asprin, a green water bottle, and some cleaning detergent. Before asking why he had brought the last item, Craig took a whiff of the air. Vomit; he must have puked. He looked back at Clyde and nearly pissed himself. It was all over the boy's hoodie.

"Heh. Sorry dude."  
"Its fine."  
"You're so fucking lucky my parents aren't home. I just bribed Ike to keep quiet with my X Box." Kyle said. He gave the Asprin to Craig and helped Clyde clean off his used-to-be-white sweatshirt.

Craig was fantastic at getting hungover. Tweek had a shockingly high alcohol tolerance, so he had managed to walk in and out of a party in a sober state after multiple drinks. Craig was no match for his boyfriend. Two solo cups of liquor and he was slurring his words and knowing he'd be regretting his choices the next morning. The blonde always took good care of him when he was drunk too. Sometimes he'd wake up in his own bed with a little note on his nightstand saying "Love you" with some pills to take for the headache.

Now he was thinking about Tweek. The boy was still shocked the blonde went as far as to harm himself. He knew Tweek had some really bad panic attacks triggered by his anxiety, but god. The thought of his boyfriend taking a knife to his wrist made him want to vomit again.

"What time is it anyway?"  
"Nine." Kyle replied.  
"Nine? As in PM?"  
"Yeah," Clyde said, "you were out for like 12 hours."  
"Fuck! Someone has to go get Tweek… "  
"The cop-"  
"The cops won't do shit, Kyle." Craig sat up with that, his head spinning a little.

"I need to talk to him…. Like… Now. I miss him. And… agh… my phone's buzzing." Craig whipped out his phone. When he saw Tweek had texted him, he nearly shit himself.

"Guys… I got a text…. from uh… him. Well.. it's from a couple days ago. He sent me a video- I bet it's just the tape he sent Tweek's parents. I don't wanna watch it again."  
"You should probably just see what he sent you." Kyle suggested. Clyde nodded with that.  
"We can watch it before you to make sure it's not the video." Clyde suggested. Craig nodded as Kyle pulled a set of earbuds out of his drawer. He gave one to Clyde and grabbed onto the other boy's phone.

Craig had never seen two people turn so red in his entire life. After what felt like eons, the two pulled the earbuds out. Kyle walked off to his drawer to find something.

"What was it Clyde? Was it the hostage video?" Craig inquired. Clyde shook his head.

Kyle came back with a sock.

"Just…. take the phone. Go to the bathroom…. keep the sock. I'm not gonna want it back after you're done with it."

Craig tilted his head. He took the phone and left his friends back in Kyle's room. He locked the almond brown door to the bathroom and hit play.

It was Tweek. He was in his own room- couldn't have been later than last Summer.

A few seconds into it, he began to understand why he would need that sock.

He didn't go back to the room after he finished. He went straight down the street to his car, threw the sock in trashcan and started the car.

He texted Kyle and Clyde a quick thank you before pushing his foot down on the gas. The engine roared to life and there he went to Denver, Clyde's box for him in the passenger seat.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy sighed. He had another hour to wait for the exchange, and until then all he could do was stare at the smoke covered stars. He texted his friends more than enough on the drive to Denver, and all of the music he usually liked sounded like shit. The air reeked of nicotine but tasted like a dumpster.

 _The shitty part of Denver really is shitty after all_ , Craig thought.

He sat down onto a metal bench and shuffled his satchel. There was a ridiculous amount of cash in the bag. Some of it was in neat stacks from the bank, while most of the money consisted of crumpled dollar bills and lose change. Even with the thousands of dollars in the bag it was far from what the deal called for.

He realized someone went through Tweek's phone. He cringed at the thought of some random adult getting hold of his revealing images.

He turned to a tall man wearing all black. Craig jumped at the size of the man's muscles. He could squish the boy like a bug if he wanted to. The raven haired boy inhaled deeply before responding. He puffed his chest out and removed pulled his favorite navy blue hat farther down his forehead.

"Where is he?" Craig asked, trying to hide the fact he was shaking.

"You're early."

"Where is he?"

"Follow me."

"Fine," Craig grunted. He wasn't going to argue. This guy could kill him in a matter of seconds with his fists. Also the lump in his jeans wasn't exactly from the man being... excited by Craig.

Craig followed the man. After about a second or two, he told Craig to refer to him as 'Vin'. The raven-haired boy nodded and shoved one of his shaking hands into his coat.

The wind whistled and roared. Tweek would deny being cold if he were there, Craig thought. If the blonde was there with him, he'd being shaking until Craig threw his coat at him. He wouldn't accept the coat at first. The boy would try to laugh it off and hand it back. They would then compromise to sharing the jacket, probably resting it on their backs as they held hands.

If Tweek were there right now, Craig wouldn't let him out of his sight. He'd kiss him all over his face, on his wrists, and hell, he'd probably fuck him right then and there.

He sighed at the thought and kept walking.

He snapped out of his daydreams when he heard a click. They were in a parking lot. He jumped as the ice cold barrel of a gun was placed on his forehead. The boy looked up to see the thousands of dollars he and his friends had fought so hard for be shoved into someone's pants. Hours of sweat, blood, and tears just shoved down someone's ass. The guy ripped the bag out of his hand and shoved the contents down his asshole. Craig took a step back in shock.

"Scream and I blow your brains out."

Craig didn't do anything for a minute; in fact he was pretty sure his heart stopped. If someone threatened him he'd normally beat the life out of the person until they begged for mercy. Now he could've died right there that very second. All the man had to do was pull the trigger and everything he had ever known would mean nothing.

After the whole 'Craig Tucker is a faggot' thing in sixth grade he didn't exactly want to let anyone have any other weapons to attack him with. Fear was practically a nuclear bomb when it came to that. The truth was that the boy was terrified of dying. He couldn't fathom how some fantasized about death. Craig never understood how Kenny was so okay with dying nearly every fucking day and waking up the next like it was nothing. The fear was his kryptonite, one could say.

All the boy could do was stay quiet as he let some stranger throw a zip tie over his wrists and put him in the back of a beaten up Toyota Corolla.

The trunk was a separate compartment from the back, and saying it was the size of a postage stamp would have been too generous. Being five foot seven wasn't exactly helping. His boyfriend was roughly over five feet tall, and he knew even he would struggle to fit in there.

Then he cursed to himself. He came to Denver on a rescue mission- not to need to be rescued. Hell, he didn't even know where the blonde was.

"WHAT THE FUCK? He gave you the money!"

There was his answer.

"I'm not turning down the fucking money to send you both to that creep. $300,000 dollars! Who knew fags could sell for that much when you send them in pairs!"

The engine of the car roared to life. Then it stopped. Craig would scratch his head if he could. All he could do was sit in the trunk of the car and wait for the car to start up again. It never did. Then he heard yelling.

"He isn't part of this! If you want to fucking take me, that's fine!"

The car door clicked open and something heavy hit the ground.

"But if you fucking touch my Craig I will rip out your throat."

 _Blood tricked down his hands onto the pavement. The blonde looked down at his captor. The man's chest gradually rose and fell. He was out cold, but alive. Tweek had a few minutes._

 _The blonde ripped the keys from the man's pocket and walked to the back._

 _"He's... he's here," he muttered to himself, "f-fuck..."_

 _He hesitated opening the trunk. Craig had seen the scars if he knew where he was. The boy wasn't dumb. Even before the whole incident Tweek had done a less than fantastic job at hiding his depression. The look on his boyfriend's face was always the same when he hesitated changing for gym. He knew his boyfriend had read his rising doses in his meds. God, he'd have so much explaining to do when he opened the trunk._

 _His stomach turned upside down as the trunk clicked open._

 _"Craig?"_

 _He was crying. Tweek had seen him cry before, but it still shook him up a bit._

 _"Tweekers?"_

 _"Y-yeah?" He took the keys and sliced through the jet-black plastic tie. Craig then kind of tackled the boy with a hug._

 _"J-jesus!" Tweek stuttered out._

 _"I was so fucking worried about you."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Are YOU okay? You kind of got kidnapped!"_

 _"Who cares about me?"_

 _"I do... Dude... we need to talk." Craig pulled away and lightly held Tweek's wrists. The blonde let his boyfriend roll up his sleeves- it was pointless denying it now anyway._

 _"I assume you d-don't want to focus on the contents of that Lenny face folder." Tweek laughed. Craig looked at him sternly and shook his head._

 _Craig inspected the lines of red closely. The blonde felt vomit crawl up his throat. He pondered momentarily about what was going on inside the raven-haired boy's mind. Was it anger?_

 _"I-I'm sorry C-"_

 _"Stop."_

 _"I-"_

 _"Tweek, please." Shock stained his voice. He was obviously still processing everything. Connecting point A to point B._

 _"Craig-"_

 _"Dude! You- you're amazing! You have a nice face! I like your butt! I like how your hair is always messy! I love your hazel eyes! I like the way you walk and make coffee! You're the best gift giver ever! I use that red-racer mug every fucking day!"_

 _"Craig..." Tweek laughed nervously. He was crimson now._

 _"I love your art style! I love your writing! Women Without Sin was an amazing fucking story! I like your baking! I love your hugs and our talks! I love being with you! I like your piano and your singing!You're amazing!" Craig said, looking back up at Tweek. Now Tweek was crying._

 _"I know you can't see it, but Tweek you're fucking great. I love you so fucking much!"_

 _Then they were kissing. They were making out in the middle of the night, in below freezing weather, right there against the car. After a couple minutes Tweek pulled away and shifted his eyes to the ground._

 _A silence fell between the two. They locked eyes after what felt like an eternity._

 _"D-dude," Tweek sniffled, "that was cheesy as fuck... but thanks..."_

 _"I meant every word of it, babe. But yeah, I think I did go a bit overboard..." They laughed at that. Tweek thought that maybe things would be okay._

 _Then there was a gunshot. The bullet zipped between them as the noise reverberated throughout the city._

 _The man was up. And he did not look happy._

 _"Sorry kids. But you're not fucking each other in my car. Get back in the trunk or else you die."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy motherfucking shit I haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry I high-key got stuck with schoolwork and a massive depressive spiral. Next chapter coming soon. Also, some lovely head-cannons I have at the bottom!**

When the boy woke up, he didn't exactly feel his best. His chest burned and a the lingering chalky taste of pills sat in his mouth. He quickly realized where he was when he heard the familiar chirps of a cardiac monitor beside him.

Craig was in a hospital. He'd been in them quite often between picking fights and training for baseball. The raven-haired boy extended his arm to the left, where the table was generally put. Two small bottles of pills stood there. Then a something tapped his finger and he shrieked. He sunk deep into the hospital bed as he realized he wasn't alone.

Kyle was laughing on the chair next to him.

"Dude… dude…" the ginger-haired boy chuckled, " that was funny…. and oh my god the gown looks so fucking dumb on you I can't get over it-"

"Thanks Kyle, good to see you too." Craig grunted, flipping off his friend.

"What? You're fine. You're in the best hospital in Denver right now and the bullet only grazed your chest-"

"Bullet?" Craig brought his hand up to his chest. He traced his finger along the line of stitches running through his skin.

"Yeah… Tweek said the bastard shot at you or something. Guess who followed your ass up to Denver to save you, by the way-"

"Did Clyde have you follow me?" Kyle sighed at his retort.

"I'm the 'medic' I guess so Clyde, Token, and Jimmy decided low-key kidnapped me. Clyde fucking lifted me over his head and threw me in the back of his truck."

Craig laughed at the image as a Clyde rolls through the aquamarine curtains on a hospital wheelchair with Jimmy on his lap. The boy cringed at the pain in his chest and sits up to see his friends who clearly weren't in need of a wheelchair.

He nearly shits himself when he looks around. He's hooked up to about five iv's on each arm and bandages poke out from holes in his itchy baby blue gown.

"We brought-t you b-bre-breakfast!" Jimmy exclaims, reaching forward with a plate of McDonald's french fries and a McMuffin sandwich. Craig takes it, smiling. Everyone's a bit taken back when he does.

"Craig Tucker's showing emotion… jeez!" Clyde laughs, whipping out his phone. "I'm sending pictures to Token!"

"Dude. I just got shot and I'm trying to show god how thankful I am for my second chance of life," he says sarcastically. He's never given half a shit about what people think of him- and a piece of metal giving him a bit of a cut didn't change anything.

Just as he was about to bite into his quality breakfast sandwich, Tweek popped up in his head.

"Tweek! Shit! I totally fucking forgot… where is he?"

"Token's buying him a coffee downstairs." Kyle said, "He just got released from the floor yesterday actually."

"Yesterday?"

"Well yeah, you could see he was in pretty shitty shape right? It looks like he hadn't eaten in a year and the scars on him weren't exactly safe from infection."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Three days… Kyle… really?"

"Well, for the last two you were pretty high on pain killers. I got a video of you trying to eat Clyde's hand. You got your last dosage early yesterday so we figured you'd be sober by now, or enough at least to eat McDonald's."

"Yesterday y-y-you thought Clyde's hand was the sandwich. It was even funnier th-than anything I could come up with!" Jimmy said.

"Thanks man, that means a lot coming from you," Craig put out between bites.

Jimmy was not done with what he had to say. He gave everyone but Craig a strange look of anger and curiosity before he decided to speak again. "S-so anyways did you guys fuck yet?"

Craig spat out the sandwich onto poor Kyle. The jew grunted and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Really Jimmy?" Clyde hissed. The brunette could only shrug.

"C-come on… we were all thinking it."

"You could have asked when he wasn't… you know, in the hospital."

"But the deal… i-if I remember right, was set up to be at midnight. He didn't get shot until like 2 when we found them. P-plus, they were hiding in a mother-f-fucking planetarium! T-they must have done something!"

Everyone went silent.

"Honestly," Craig started, "The last thing I remember is running away from this guy. We just hid in the planetarium coming up with escape plans.

His voice was stoic and his face straight. Jimmy apologized and took the hospital wheel-chair to go chase after Kyle.

Only he and Clyde remained in the room, but only the brunette wore a smile. Craig titled his head at Clyde's shit eating grin, trying to piece together what exactly he saw funny.

"You're a good liar, but I know the truth." he said finally, still grinning.

"What?" Craig laughed nervously, "dude… what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You remember it, don't you?" Clyde laughed, jokingly punching his friend's foot.

"I… uh.." His face became a dark shade of crimson as Clyde gave some hand gestures.

"Emotion… again? I caught you, asshole. Can't get a lie past me, dick!"

Craig felt his face heat up even more. Clyde pulled Craig's favorite hat from his pocket and placed it on his friend's head.

"Oh, and even if I did believe you, I found the box I gave you… opened in your car."

"Uh…" Craig was at a loss for words.

"We… just… um…. fucking hell. I hate you."

"I know you don't," Clyde laughed. "Did you like it?"

"…. yes…"

"No one knows but me, by the way. If I told the guys people would be asking you who took it up the ass, and we both know that it was-" he quit talking when he heard footsteps.

"Speak of the devil…" Clyde chuckled, opening the curtain.

The blonde was in navy blue jeans and a graphic short sleeved shirt with the starbucks logo. He had a large steaming cup of coffee in his hand that he sipped at every couple seconds.

"O-oh… hi Clyde…. I didn't realize you were here. I can go-"

"Nope. Sit the fuck down. I'm going to beat Token in wii sports bowling. Fucker kicked my ass in tennis and I will not live to see the day someone beats my score in bowling…"

"Isn't that set up in the pediatrics ward for like… kids?" Tweek asked.

"Yep! Bye guys! Be careful sitting down, Tweek. It may still hurt-"

"Bye Clyde!" Craig hissed.

"What? I'm being concerned after my friend-"

"BYE CLYDE!" Craig practically screamed.

"So… um… Hi babe." Tweek started, shuffling in his chair.

"Hey."

"So… um… Clyde figured out about the… thing… I think I may have given it away when I said I was.. ugh.. sore… sorry..."

"Yeah. Whatever. Are you okay?"

"I-I should be asking you! Christ, you got shot!"

"Yeah, it hurts but I'm doing just fine. You and me need to really sit down and talk though."

"About what?"

"Don't pull that shit with me. You know what." He gestured to the boy's wrists, now covered in gauze. "It's fine if you're not ready yet. I'm sorry if I'm being a dick about it but… I like you… a lot. I'm worried."

The blonde sighed before speaking.

"I feel like I'm a burden. I'm paranoid and needy. I'm shaky, annoying, ugly, stupid, and fat and I didn't the point of making you put up with something like this. I was thinking about suicide… for years. This helped. It makes me feel…numb? You've been stuck with me ever since the town kinda matched us together. There's better people here… Like the girls… and Kenny… and Butters is probably gay I think… It's just all dumb."

"Dude. First off, your depression and anxiety are not dumb. Second, yeah, I am bi. But i love you. There isn't anyone I want to be with other than you… And I don't know if you'll believe me when I say this, but you're really not any of those things. Also I'm sorry what you've been dealing with brought you to that point. I know I can't cure what's going on in your head, but please let me try and make it less bad. Talk to me, please. If you think of doing something… text me. I don't care if it's two a.m. or maybe we got into a fight. Just please… Talk to me….

Also on another note, I kind of looked through your computer, found the lenny face folder, and also that… other one. I am very flattered you decided to keep that video of me." Tweek was pink and Craig was smirking.

"God that stuff is so embarrassing."

"It's hot. Everyone gets off on something… Glad it was my cute face that helped you."

"Pfft- perv." Tweek was giggling now, "I bet you must of enjoyed that video that bastard sent of me immensely."

"You know it… Kinda had to steal a sock." Their roles switched, the blonde now wore a cocky grin while Craig was the one who was red.

"Thank you… for… well everything… saving me and just being there. I hope I can repay you…"

"You already have, honey… wanna get out of here and you can repay me some more?" He winked with that.

"Gross…" the blonde laughed. "Maybe after they release you in a couple hours I'll consider it… Also the guys… they're so shaken up when you emote… They think you're some kind of rock or something."

"Yeah. Rock hard-"

"THEY DID DO THE SEX! I FUCKING TOLD YOU! I WANT MY FIVE DOLLARS, TOKEN!"

"FUCK YOU CLYDE! NOW THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!" Token, despite his volume didn't exactly sound pissed. More sarcastic.

"THANKS FOR THE FIVE BUCKS GUYS!" Clyde yelled, running off.

"I still won bowling, anyways," Token murmured, peeking open the curtains to a flustered boy on a bed who looked like he was going to beat him to a pulp and a blonde with his face in his hands obviously trying not to faint.

 **Headcannons I have about South Park characters for future seasons**

 **Token hosts most of the parties when the kids get older**

 **Butters is actually bi and has an emotional breakdown when he's alone with Kenny**

 **Kenny calls Butters 'Leo'**

 **Butter's dad is abusive and has slept outside to avoid getting yelled at**

 **Kenny was not happy about this and actually carried Butters to his house one time because it was cold as shit and he is a worried boy**

 **Butters freaks out when he wakes up but Kenny offers him waffles and wraps him in his coat**

 **He gets Butters to stay a couple nights**

 **Kenny has piercings**

 **Kenny does stick and poke tattoos. He has 2 currently**

 **Kenny is pan**

 **The two talk about people they find attractive**

 **Stan steals his dad's beer**

 **Kyle is the mom of his friends and hates it but has accepted his role**

 **Tweek cuts and he covers it with makeup/sleeves/pants**

 **Tweek doesn't take meds but his parents have tried to get him to many times**

 **He vents through music/art**

 **Craig has rainbow shit hidden in his room**

 **Craig's dad buys him condoms**

 **Tweek's dad buys Craig condoms**

 **Craig was mortified by this and uses his massive stash as balloons, socks, and just to horrify his friends**

 **Token builds robots and codes games in his free-time**

 **Jimmy writes books**

 **Clyde misses his mom**

 **Clyde draws dicks on EVERYTHING**

 **Clyde tried to eat a tide pod when his dad wasn't home and Kyle had to keep him from dying**

 **This event helped spark Kyle's interest in medicine**

 **The kids made bets onto when Craig will fuck his boyfriend**

 **Cartman throws the two in a room and Tweek kick's cartman's ass Craig reminds them all that they're like 10**

 **The two take the betting money and spend it on stuff for Stripe, coffee, and rainbow shit**

 **Wendy attends marches and rallies and wants to be a political journalist**

 **Bebe and Wendy are best friends**


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde had to fight his urges as he ran. He had the urge to just stop running and let whatever happened happened. He had the urge to just cry. He had the urge to scream. But he never did. He never did because Craig was now with him.

He matched his running pace to the shaky breaths of his rapidly inflating and deflating lungs. The cold air made him cough but he kept managing to pull Craig along by the wrist. Craig, the athlete, didn't seem to be doing much better than he was.

The raven-haired boy was wide eyed, still shaken up from the hurricane of shit he was exposed to in the last few hours, Tweek believed. He also noticed Craig was shivering violently and almost chuckled to himself, he was always cold.

Tweek halted to a stop to catch his breath. He coughed violently while trying to push out the vomit stuck in his throat. He felt a shaky hand rest on his back while falling onto his knees.

"have we… lost him?" Tweek coughed out between breaths. Craig nodded.

"Let's find a p-p…place to hide, babe. I'm fucking freezing.."

The blonde nodded but continued to violently cough into his sleeve as the two walked through the streets of Denver.

At first they found the 'boobie complex of Denver', as Kenny once called it. The street was lit up in neon pink and reeked of cheap booze and latex. The clubs were filled to the brim with girls wearing flimsy little bras and high-heels dancing around some drooling older guys. They even came upon a gay bar and laughed while debating for a few minutes whether or not they should go in.

Big Gay Al dancing in nothing but high-heels and a tutu helped them make their decision.

They turned onto another street. Buildings had their lights off, except for what looked like one large office complex. The door swung open instantly as the two approached. Tweek looked to Craig, who looked like he was going into some form of hypothermia and dragged him in. They darted across the marble floor to the elevator.

As the doors closed shut a guide to what floor had what became apparent to the two.

"Hmm… floor one, where we are now is office," Craig started, "floor two is some restraunt, floor three is a libra- HEY!"

Tweek pushed down button five and covered Craig's eyes before he could read what it was.

"F-floor four was more office space," Tweek said, his tone changing from nervous to confident, "I don't think you wanted to hide _there_."

"Why are you not letting me see floor five?"

"Floor five is the top, silly."

"The fact that you're calling me _silly_ as we run from human trafficking or death is fucking weird-"

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"Tweek it's okay. Just tell me-"

Then the doors opened. Tweek led Craig into a room that was filled with cool air. Tweek tried to hide his excitement as he flicked the lights off and he watched the fake stars on the ceiling illuminate. He uncovered his boyfriend's eyes.

"You love these things… I figured it would be an okay place to hide for now yeah- JESUS CHRI-" Craig didn't let his boyfriend finish his sentence before he started kissing him all over his face. The blonde laughed after getting over the initial shock. He fell into Craig's arms as he tickled his neck and started jabbing at the other boy's sides. Then the two fell to the ground laughing. The laughed until Tweek felt something poking his leg.

Tweek was the first to look down.

"Uh…." the blonde started, "dude… I…"

"Sorry… sorry.. we don't have to do anything if you don't want to-"

"No! I want to d-do that! I'm just… nervous? Ugh, that probably sounds so stu-" Craig was kissing him now, and he was not unhappy about it.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay. Just let me do the talking. Yeah?"

Neither of them knew how long it exactly lasted. All the two knew was that it happened. Then there were footsteps.

The two scrambled to find their clothes before breaking into a sprint as they heard a not so welcome familiar voice. They through their shirts and pants on as they ran, leaving coats and Craig's hat behind.

Tweek shrieked as they ran the stairs, all 5 flights of them. Craig eventually threw the blonde over his shoulder and carried him to try and calm him down.

The man chasing them was only seconds behind, and small silver pieces of metal were whizzing past them, each one closer than the next.

After about a minute the gun went silent. Craig turned to see where they were compared to the gunman and was met with a silver suprise.

Blood. It was everywhere, whatever shrieks and sobs Tweek was holding back were now all coming out of him. He felt as if he were an overflowing sink.

He couldn't breathe. When he inhaled no oxygen filled his lungs, but that didn't stop him from ramming into the guy at full speed.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He cried, "WHY HIM? WASN'T MY STUPID WASTE OF A BEING ENOUGH? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME? YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME! YOU'D BE DOING THE WORLD A FUCKING _FAVOR_!" He clawed at the man's arm until there was blood and he punched until both of his eyes were black. The man had dropped the gun as Tweek initially sprang onto him.

But then the tables turned when the arm Tweek wasn't clawing at closed in around the blonde's neck.

"FINE. DIE. I DON'T GIVE HALF A FUCK ABOUT THE CASH AT THIS POINT."

Tweek didn't thrash or squirm, he only wiped some of the tears onto the man's arm.

He smiled as darkness began to cloud his vision. There was nothing for a bit, it felt like a warm blanket was surrounding him until light flooded his vision.

But then he realized he'd never taste coffee again. He remembered Stripe, who would take care of stripe? And Craig… he never got to formally say goodbye or really serve him justice. They just fucked and he now was just going to die?

Then he felt air fill up his lungs and he snapped out of his daze with a start. Kyle was hovering above him with his gloved hands on Tweek's now torn t-shirt. Things were still kind of dark, and Kyle's eyes seemed to have an unusual fading red tint. All he knew for sure that was he was on the ground.

"K-kyle?"

"you're alive, holy fuck… I thought… jesus fuck- the mouth to mouth worked."

"Where did he go? Why am I so sore? Mouth to mou-"

"Grabbed a few Denver cops on our way here. He's in the back of a police car. He attacked you."

Sirens and yelling became more than white noise as Tweek felt hands hold his head.

"Sir, sir calm down, I'm Mike and I work for Denver ambulance services. I'm gonna get you and Craig to the hospital ASAP."

"B-but" Tweek started, tears starting to run down his cheeks again, "Craig's dead! Am I dead? What-" an oxygen mask was placed over his face as he was hoisted onto a backboard.

Kyle hopped into the ambulance with him responding to answers all the paramedics gave him with ease.

The velcro straps and the neck-brace kept him from being able to move. After some IVs being stuck into his arm Kyle started to try and calm him down.

"Kyle!"

"Tweek, breathe. It's okay."

"Craig's d-dead!"

"No he's fine. He was breathing fine when we got there…"

"He got shot!"

"Wow. He survived being shot then. Fuck, what even is he? We got there when you were being… er… strangled." Kyle said.

The next hour was a blur, he was stripped of the clothes he had and put into a light blue hospital gown. Then there were x-rays and doctors and nurses and then some doctor putting something to his face that made him sleepy.

Then he woke up to a ebullient young female nurse smiling to Kyle, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy.

"Hello Tweek! I'm Lilac," the woman said, "I'm your RN. We're gonna prescribe you some meds to help with the infections you got. You have some bruises, but nothing seems to have broken."

"Uh… Thanks"

"If you need anything, just yell. I'm going leave to grab you some food."

She left, but his friends remained there with him.

"Tweek… what did he do to you?"

"Wow g-great way to start off, Clyde." Jimmy retorted.

"He's going to have to recite it to the cops anyway, honestly. I don't want their shit."

"Well," Token started, "you could have started out with 'hello'."

"Hello Tweek."

"Hello, Clyde… and guys i-it's fine," Tweek sighed, "Jesus Christ… he tried to sell me to s-some sex trade or something. Stupid guy, honestly… who would want to-"

" _Tweek…_ " Kyle sighed. The blonde realized the tangent he was going onto, apologized, and almost didn't continue until Jimmy nudged him on his shoulder.

"He came in my window and dragged me out into the woods… I was… kind of on a high at the time…" he didn't know if the others knew or if they understood. It would be better anyway if they thought he was jacking off.

"I tried to run, but he drugged me and tied me up. He cut me up a little bit and tried to kill me. Then next thing I know he's shoving me in a car and Craig's in the back… I got so angry and then we were running and running until the gunshot. On the upside, I lost some weight hopefully, which is good. I'm getting fat anyways-"

He stopped. He shouldn't have said that. Clyde was ugly sobbing on the hospital floor and everyone else was looking at him with wide eyes- the look of processing…

Soon to be pity… ugh.

Clyde eventually had to be escorted out by Jimmy and Token, leaving him and Kyle in the room.

"I think you should know we found your laptop… and we saw the pictures of what you did to yourself."

"I figured… fucking great."

"Dude… that's why you played with us less when we were kids… and the pool parties at Token's."

"Yeah. I didn't want something to happen, like the fucking talk we're having now."

"What?"

"You don't care! Nobody cares! It's pity. I'm just making my parents look bad."

"Aren't your parents meth dealer-"

"I'm a fat attention whore, I know! Don't ask me why Craig still dates me. Just leave me alone! Fuck, why didn't you just let me die? If I died we wouldn't be having this fucking talk, everyone's lives would be so much better! I'm so selfish for wanting to live in those seconds when I faced death… I should have just died. Why didn't you let me die, Kyle?"

The ginger pulled off his hat. Tweek even noticed small little droplets of water forming at his eyes.

"People care about you. Tweek, I care man. Craig dates you because he loves you… And he wants to well… do shit with you because he loves you."

Tweek shifted to his side so he wasn't facing Kyle. He cringed as his abdomen revealed how sore they were.

"I don't feel pity. I feel regret. I just feel stupid for not noticing this shit… and.. uh… you good there?"

"S-sore… ow… I'm sorry…"

"Dude it's okay… uh what hurts? I can help!"

"Down here… just hurts."

"Do you think your appendix exploded? I can go get the nurse-"

"No, not like that." He waited in silence for a second for Kyle to realize. The light bulb that went off in Kyle's head was almost audible for Tweek.

"Shit! Did the fucker r-"

"No! No no no. It wasn't him I swear. Craig and I were just left with some time so… you know… things happened."

"Ah, yeah, can't help you there. I'm ace, dude. I'd say ice but I don't recommend you stick ice up your ass."

"That's a fair statement," Tweek chuckled.

After a couple more minutes of small talk a now bubbly Clyde, ecstatic Jimmy, and visibly dead inside Token were back with a grocery bag filled with warm clothes.

"Y-y-you get discharged in a few hours, and you can't go g-get coffee with your wiener h-hanging out." Jimmy said.

"They tried to get you some really dumb t-shirts." Token grunted. "I saved your ass from wearing a neon yellow shirt with a happy penis on it-"

"That said you gotta go in HEAD FIRST! Get it?" Clyde laughed. "'Cause penis-"

"Clyde, he's gay… He gets it."

"Hey… where the fuck did that nurse go?" Kyle asked.

"Oh," Clyde answered, "we caught her get in a fight with some asshat who tried to grab her. That girl can fucking kick ass."

"I'm a _woman_ , but thank you." Lilac said, opening the curtains and placing some soup down in front of Tweek.

"Craig is doing fine by the way. He's just a bit 'under the influence' from all these painkillers we gave him. I can get a wheelchair and bring you down to his room, if you'd like, Tweek."

"I'd like that very much actually, but I think I'll walk." 


End file.
